


careful, Ethan. Your s'more is burning

by space_goose



Series: Morty does bad things [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Eye Horror, Eye Trauma, I blame a tumblr post for inspiring me to write this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Murder, Splatterpunk, Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Morty grossly disfigures Ethan with a baseball bat instead of the morphizer-XE.





	careful, Ethan. Your s'more is burning

**Author's Note:**

> fan art that inspired me to write this: http://ucancallmedwight.tumblr.com/post/164703097884/i-love-the-morty-of-s03e05  
> anyway, enjoy this gore-fest :)

“Careful, Ethan,” he sent an emotionless glare at Ethan, but his eyes still had hatred entrenched within them; fire and fury staring down Ethan like he was nothing but a little fly. “Your s’more is burning.” The over-roasted marshmallow dripped its melted contents onto the grass floor, the flame cooking the graham cracker into a charred paste. The boy reached behind him with his free arm and kept it there while he continued to glare at Ethan. The blonde hair boy gulped nervously, ready to just get up and run away, but he sat there without moving an inch.

“Morty, I’m sorry, I wasn’t meant to hurt her, alright?”  
The younger boy remained silent, his eyes narrowing but his lips parting. His tongue slowly slid across his bottom teeth as he contemplated his situation and what was ahead.  
Ethan continued. “I didn’t leave her because of some body image thing. I left her because she was acting like a psycho!”

“Sure...” Morty hadn’t heard a thing he said. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even pay attention. His parted lips shut and he finally dropped the s’more and clamps. The fire flickered a little and caught onto the grass, but Morty quickly killed it with a few stomps from his white shoes. The melted marshmallow left charred strings of goop hanging from his shoe. He stuck his tongue out and made a sound of disgust, before quickly standing up and swinging his arm at Ethan.

Ethan didn’t have time to react before a baseball bat collided with the side of his head. With a loud curse, Ethan fell to the ground and groaned in pain, his head swirling and his vision blurred and black. Another grunt left his mouth as a shoe sat itself on his chest, its push ever so slightly getting stronger by the second.

“After this, you won't hurt anyone ever again, you fucking cocksucker,” Morty snarled at the teenager under him, lifting the baseball bat over his shoulder.

Ethan, in a fit of adrenaline, tried to kick out at Morty, but even as his foot connected with Morty's knee, the bat still swung, and because of the kick, the bat went off course and hit him in the neck instead. A painful scream left Ethan's lips and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The pain was buzzing in his neck, choking him. He felt like his throat had actually caved in on itself, strangling him slowly and painfully.

Luckily (for Morty), the bat didn't hit him too hard, so he was definitely still alive for more beatings.

Morty backed up and swung before Ethan could even see it coming and smashed the baseball onto his knee, completely buckling it and snapping the top layer of the bone. With another swing, the knee joint split, damaging tendons in his leg along with it. The muscle seized, sending signals of pure agony throughout Ethan's body.

Morty started on the other knee, completely deforming it as well.

"Be right back, darl'. Don't move an inch."

Ethan couldn't move even if he tried. His legs felt swollen and his knees were numb.

Morty went to the morphizer-XE and opened the hatch, pulling out a closed beaker with a transparent fluid inside it. It looked like water, just it was far from it. He shook the liquid around, smiling as he pondered the wonderous things he could do with it.

He went back over to Ethan, glad and not surprised to see that Ethan hadn't gotten too far. He did try and get away by crawling through the dirt, seen by the desperate claw marks raked through it. Morty grabbed his ankle and pulled him back, letting his chin drag across the rocky dirt floor forcefully. A rock had cut his chin, leaving an open wound and gushing blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan whined huskily when he was flipped onto his back, facing Morty. They shared hateful looks at each other, just one pair of eyes was murderous and the other was panicked and pained.

"Because I fucking can, dumbass. Rick told me that I'm just shying away from my own primal instinct, but I say I'm just fuelling it until I snap and kill the old cunt. But while that process carries on, I'm just gonna enjoy my time with a couple random murders here and there." He lifted the tube above Ethan's body. "Now, take your shirt off."

Ethan hesitated, confused.

"Are you fucking deaf? Take off your shirt before I bash you over the head again."

Ethan, in a panic, removed his hoodie, pulling the clothing item over his head and then quickly removing his white shirt after. He felt more vulnerable and his body wracked more fearfully. It brought back bad memories, memories of his brother. He didn't want to feel like a girl again, he didn't want to go fishing in the bushes.

Morty grinned and flicked the lid off the beaker with a flick of his thumb and tipped the beaker, letting the fluid spill out in a gratuitous amount.

As soon as the fluid touched base (or in other words; Ethan's belly), a scream ripped from his throat.

Morty had poured a beaker of pure acid onto the bastard.

The acid made quick work of his skin, eating away at the flesh like a school of piranhas. Skin bubbled and sizzled as it melted. A thick crimson liquid leaked from the burns, blood pooling around the ground beneath him. As the acid kept burning, it destroyed muscle and nerves, making him go completely numb in random places one at a time. Feeling no pain was worse. All that horrible agony had suddenly just faded, and he felt like he was dead, but watching his death on loop.

Morty wasn't done. He finished off the acid by flinging it into Ethan's face, letting the corrosive fluid melt his face off like it was nothing.

A darkness coated one side of Ethan's vision as he felt his eye boil and melt in its own socket. He was writhing on the floor by now, the pain sending him into a fucking spasm. He screamed and moaned in agony, sobbing as he felt his face slowly melt and bubble. Some of the acid had gotten into the open wound on his chin and it was probably the most painful thing he'd felt tonight. It was like tipping salt into a bleeding wound, or, it at least had the same cringe factor from just the mental visuals. This was worse, though. The wound was already deep, but the acid just made it worse and damaged bone tissue. He suddenly couldn't breathe and he started to hack and cough, the panic and anxiety hitting him harder than the pain.

"Shit," Morty cursed, realising he'd fucked up. Ethan was already dying! He was meant to die slowly. "Don't you die yet."

The acid's corrosive touch had ate through his entire belly and some of it had started to damage his organs. Maybe Morty shouldn't have used an alien acid, the shit was corrosive as hell.

Morty picked up the tongs he had used to hold the s'more and made up another one, letting the flame once again lick at the graham cracker until the cracker started to turn black and flake away.

He waited until the marshmallow was charred and red hot.

He took the tongs over to Ethan's face and held him down, shoving the s'more directly into his only good eye. The marshmallow fried his eye, cooking the membrane like a steak. He smashed the s'more harder with his shoe, digging it in deeper, causing the cracker to break and impale within his eye, sending streaks of blood streaming down his face like tears. Flakes of burnt cracker only increased the damage the hot marshmallow had done. Morty stomped his shoe onto it to finish the deed, literally stuffing the crisped s'more into his eye socket. The eye popped under the immense pressure that was being forced upon it and became one with the marshmallow.

Ethan was still alive. The agony was so great that he'd already pissed himself from the pure shock of it. He was wishing he was dead. He felt numb from the endorphins that had kicked in, the burning sensation was no more, but his stomach felt sick. He could feel it; something mutilating his organs. He felt nauseous, ready to puke up everything he ate that week-- or maybe even month.

But that slipped his mind quick. All he could see was red and black. His eyes were burning in agonising pain and his head was pulsing so hard that he was surprised he didn't pass out.

"Damn, you don't die easy." And Morty was glad. He picked up his bat and swung at an angle, hitting Ethan right in the nose. It broke the appendage completely, leaving it hanging from his face by a thread of flesh. A red fluid poured from the sensory organ, having the blood vessels being utterly destroyed.

Ethan almost passed out. He felt himself slowly being embraced by the darkness, until he felt his arm snap. The bat made quick work of the limbs, breaking and splitting the bones like paper.

That's when the victim finally was on the verge of death. He was numb, blind, and all he could hear was a high pitched ringing. A low buzz of pain was still pulsing through his system.

He was ready to meet God, or Satan, or nothing.

Morty finished him off by smashing his face in with the bat, crushing the skull like glass. Brain matter drizzled from his ears, squelching out like pus. Shards of bone stuck out from his skin, piercing through the melted flesh with ease. His teeth shattered or impaled his gums, some even went down his throat.

His entire face was caved in and bleeding everywhere. He didn't even look like Ethan anymore, more like a deformed baby that got its face mauled by a fucking dog. Morty snickered at his internal thought and gave the body a little nudge with his foot.

Not a single reaction. He was definitely dead. He probably died when his brain got stabbed with bone shards, which was after like five swings. Morty didn't even feel bad that Ethan had to witness his own teeth being shattered inside his head or feel his face collapse as it got batted in.

Morty didn't feel bad about anything he had just done. He believed that Ethan deserved it, and when someone deserves something, what's the point of feeling guilty afterwards? If someone deserves to have their face smashed to a pulp by a baseball bat, then Morty isn't going to feel bad about it.

So he left the dead body to rot. He packed up the morphizer, baseball bat and beaker, and left the campsite for good.

It didn't even matter if he got caught. With a grandfather like Rick, the entire planet should be scared of Morty. Well, he thought they should be scared of him. He was cocky and getting dangerously confident. He was getting smarter and snapped easier, he could even manipulate the smartest man in the universe just by simply giving him puppy eyes.

A cocky Morty can lead to some big problems. It's better to cut it off before it spreads. Or in other words, kill any Morty that could start an uprising. But did it matter anymore? The citadel was destroyed, most Ricks and Mortys were dead, there was nothing for a cocky Morty to rule... Except for the entire multi-verse.

Rick thought about this a lot. Sometimes he even felt sick that he would have to consider killing his grandson, but it would pass, and he would remember the horrible things this cocky Morty had done. Rick should have killed the fucker a long time ago. It wasn't Morty, it was half-machine, half-human: a cyborg, and it was ready to take the humanity from everyone else as well.

 


End file.
